Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates season 5
by Laquane2020
Summary: This is a fanfiction about what if Mickey and the roadster racers never existed and the Creator bobs gannaway finally decided to do a season 5 of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates.
1. Chapter 1 Two in a milliStormy and Cubby

**Hey guys happy Sunday that's right it's time it's here get ready! it's time for the world fanfiction premiere Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates season 5 and I would like to thank Sabrina for saying that she can't wait but this next chapter. so without further ado Sabrina this first Chapter is for you! I hope you enjoy it Sabrina**

**Chapter 1 ****Two in a million Stormy and Cubby**

**Jake's POV**

it has been a long time since I became Captain Jake of the Neverland Pirates my girlfriend Izzy and I why are now 14 years old cubby was now 12. and I think it's time for my big reunions to happen, so I woke up this morning got a shower ate breakfast, and said.

"HAPPY REUNIONS MATEYS! WAKE UP!

As on cue my crew woke up.

**"**Jake, don't you know it's not polite to wake up your girlfriend at 5 in the morning?" my girlfriend said to me.

" Sorry Izzy I just can't believe it's been 4 years since our show ended but now it doesn't have to end thanks to our creator Bob's Ganaway he threw the script of the first episode of Mickey and the roadster racers andhe threw the script of the first episode of Mickey and the roadster racers and finally decided to do a season 5 of our show and I'm happy." I said to my lovely girlfriend.

" Jake, that's great and all but can I go back to sleep?" Cubby ask me.

" why?" I asked him.

"because in a few hours I got to wake up anyway because I have a date with Stormy." He said to me which was shocking.

" you know I still can't believe you and Strormy finally got together." I said to him.

" I know I just can't help it she's beautiful no matter how beautiful she gots she's still going to be Stormy." he said to me.

" in fact, I'm going to sing about her right now.

So, Cubby jumped out of bed and started to sing.

s Lynch Lyrics

Play "Two In A Million"

on Amazon Music Unlimited (ad)

"Two In A Million"

(with Laura Marano)

Planets align

Suddenly, I'm alive

Eyes full of stars

Guide me to where you are

Pinch me if I'm asleep

Cause this feels like it's a dream

We're like two in a million

Can't even begin to find

Where I found you

What are the chances

And there'll be this magic when we touch

We've got something special

On another level

Like it's just me and you and the room

Because something's so brilliant

Is meant for just two in a million

Sparks start to fly

It's in the air tonight

Light in the dark

Holding me in your arms

Pinch me if I'm asleep

Cause this feels like it's a dream

We're like two in a million

Can't even begin to find

Where I found you

What are the chances

And there'll be this magic we touch

We've got something special

On another level

Like it's just me and you and the room

Because something's so brilliant

It's meant for just two in a million

Two in a million

We're like two in a million

Can't even begin to find

Where I found you

What are the chances

That there'll be this magic we touch

We've got something special (We've got something)

On another level (No, it's not like this)

Like it's just me and you and the room

Yeah (Yeah)

Because something's so brilliant

Is meant for just two in a million

Because something's so brilliant

Is meant for just two in a million

Two in a million

**_author's note this song was written by Austin Ally so I decided to write it for a stormy and cubby I hope you enjoyed it and I hope you guys are ready for chapter 2 because the next chapter the party starts. _**


	2. Chapter 2 The Big Reunion Party

**Author: Good evening guys! Its time for the next chapter in this chapter we will see how Captain Jake and his crew can take care of the little James jr. but going to be hard for them you just got to wait and find out enjoy this chapter.**

Chapter 3: Captain Jake and Little James Jr.

during their reunion party, Captain James Hook and red Jessica needed to find a babysitter who can take care of a little James jr. a while they mingle on the test stand floor.

"honey we got to find a babysitter quick because I want to mingle on the sand with you." Red Jessica said to her husband.

" on the contrary my dear I want to mingle with you as well but we can't find a babysitter." Hook said to his wife.

" if you're looking for a babysitter we can take care of your son." The two turned around to see Captain Jake who is now 14 years old.

"I don't know." Hook said to Jake.

"James come on can you let them take care of our son?" Red Jessica asked her husband.

" oh all right." Hook said to his wife.

"Yes!" Captain Jake said to himself.

"here is our bundle of joy make sure you take care of him." Hook said to Captain

Jake.

" don't worry me and my crew will take care of your son we promise." Jake said to the married couple while placing his hand to his heart to keep that promise.

So after the two couple handed their son who was in his stroller to Captain Jake, they left to go mingle.

Meanwhile inside The hideout, Izzy who was now fourteen was getting ready to go to the reunion party but that's Captain Jake came back inside wheeling the stroller.

"Change you plans crew where babysitter tonight." Captain Jake said to his crew.

" Bit I was planning on dancing with Stormy Jake." Cubby said to Captain Jake.

"Sorry Cubby, but maybe later text het and say that you are helping babysitting Captain Hook and Red Jessica's son." Captain Jake said to him.

" Okay I'll let her know right now." Cubby said to Captain Jake.

" Okay I've text Stormy and she understood." Cubby said to Captain Jake.

" thanks Cubby." Jake said to Cubby.

Just then little James jr was crying.

'Wahhh wahhh wahhh. Little James jr cried.

" Aww what's the matter little James jr, are you hungry?" Captain Jake asked him. Little James nodded his little head. Witch means yes.

So Captain Jake picked him up, and putted him on his lap while Izzy was worming up his bottlle of milk.

After a few minutes, the bottle was worm. So Izzy gave the bottle to Captain Jake and fed him.


	3. Chapter 3 Captain Jake and James Jr

**Author: Good evening guys! Its time for the next chapter in this chapter we will see how Captain Jake and his crew can take care of the little James jr. but going to be hard for them you just got to wait and find out enjoy this chapter.**

**Chapter 3: Captain Jake and Little James Jr.**

**Red Jessica's POV**

During our reunion party, Captain James Hook and red Jessica needed to find a babysitter who can take care of our little James jr?

"Honey we got to find a babysitter quick because I want to mingle on the sand with you." I said to my husband.

"On the contrary my dear I want to mingle with you as well but we can't find a babysitter." Hook said to me.

"If you're looking for a babysitter, we can take care of your son." we turned around to see Captain Jake who is now 14 years old.

"I don't know." Hook said to Jake.

"James come on, can you let them take care of our son?" I my husband.

"Oh, all right." Hook said me.

"Yes!" Captain Jake said to himself.

"Here is our bundle of joy make sure you take care of him." Hook said to Captain

Jake.

"Don't worry, me and my crew will take care of your son we promise." Jake said to us while placing his hand to his heart to keep that promise.

So after we handed our son who was in his stroller to Captain Jake, he left so we can mingle in the dance floor

**Captain Jake's POV**

Meanwhile inside The hideout, Izzy who was now fourteen, was getting ready to go to the reunion party.

But that's when I came back inside wheeling the stroller.

"Change you plans crew where babysitter tonight." I said to my crew.

"But I was planning on dancing with Stormy Jake." Cubby said to me.

"Sorry Cubby, but maybe later. Text her and say that you are helping babysitting Captain Hook and Red Jessica's son." I said to him.

" Okay I'll let her know right now." Cubby said to me

" Okay, I've text Stormy and she understood." Cubby said to Captain Jake.

" Thanks Cubby." I said to him.

Just then little James jr was crying.

"Aww what's the matter little James Jr, are you hungry?" I asked him as Little James nodded his little head.

So I picked him up, and putted him on his lap while Izzy was worming up his bottlle of milk.

After a few minutes, the bottle was warm. So, Izzy gave the bottle to me as I started to feed him.

"Here you." I said to him as I was feeding the baby.

"Hey Captain Jake, can I hold little James Jr?" Cubby asked me.

"Sure." I said to him as I handed the baby to him.

"Under the the head." I reminded Cubby.

"Awww look Captain Jake, little James fell asleep in Cubby's arms." Izzy said to me.


	4. Chapter 4 Captain Jake and Izzy

**Author's note: what's up guys happy December 1st that's right I'm back with another chapter for Jake and the Neverland Pirates Season 5. now you guys know about stormy cubby Captain Hook and red Jessica so far and my three chapters of done so far now it's time to talk about Captain Jake and Izzy and that's what this chapter is going to be called Captain Jake and Izzy****that's the name of this chapter so without further Ado I give you this awesome awesome romantic Chapter Enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4 Captain Jake and Izzy

Captain Jake has been Captain for over a decade now. But he was thinking about someone and that somebody was Izzy Rose Green.

These two have always been best friends since the pilot episode but now Jake has something that you always always wanted to ask Izzy he never got a chance to tell her until now.

**Captain Jake's POV**

I was inside the hideout still Babysitting Captain Hook's son, that's when I heard someone call my name.

"Hey Jake, can you help me with this box?" Izzy asking me.

" I'm kind of in the middle of something here." I said to her appointing to Captain Hook's son.

"it will only take a minute Jake." She said to me.

" fine I'll help you." I said as I put the baby in his stroller.

So, I helped her with the Box which I had to ask her what was in this box anyway.

"Izzy, what's in this box anyway?" I asked her.

"just some old stuff that I don't need any more." She said to me.

" let's see what you got in this box." I said to her as I opened in the Box.

"we had baby clothes, a pacifier, old ripped up baby toys, and old pictures." I said to her as I'm going through the box. my

"Yeah I don't need these anymore Jake. I mean since I'm getting older, I don't need this anymore." She said to me.

" Hey listen Izzy I'm glad to hear, because I wanted to tell me something for a long time and I wanted to wait until the right moment to tell you." I said to her.

"Sure Jake! what's up." She asked me.

"Izzy I wanted to tell you that I...

I did not get to finish what I was about to tell Izzy because, Cubby came interrupting me.

"Captain Jake, I need your help." Cubby called my name.

" Jake you can go to my stuff I'll take care of this." Izzy said to me.

"are you sure?" I asked her. Because, Cubby called me.

" I'm sure besides did you want to tell me something?" she asked me.

" No no it's okay it can wait." I said to her.

"Jake," she said to me.

"go see what Cubby wants I'll be fine." I said to her

"Okay, but if you need anything you can talk to me you know that right?" she asked me.

" yeah I know." I said to her she walked away.

"I just wanted to tell you that I love you." I said to myself.

"Well well well if it isn't Captain Jake!" someone said to me.

I turned around and saw Skully, who is now happily married to winger.

"Hey Skully!" I said as I was walking to him.

"so you never got a chance to tell Izzy how you really feel?" Skully asked me.

"I was about to until Cubby, interrupted me." I said to him I say put my head in the table.

" Jake, I've always known you had feelings for Izzy, since the day you became Captain Jake." He said to me.

"isn't it obvious that I have feelings for her?" I asked him.

"It's definitely obvious Jake." He said to me

" just tell Izzy how you feel Jake. That's what I did with Winger." He said to me.

" that's easy for you to say Skully we helped you on that day. But, I don't think you can help me with this one." I said to him.

" I know Jake you can do this on their own I know you can do this I believing in you Jake." Anyway, I got to go good luck!" he said to me as he flew away back to Sky Bird Island.

**Author's note: is that sad or what Captain Jake was about to tell izzy how he truly feels about her he just couldn't not yet but, can you do it? And how should he do it?****Let me know in the comments and remember to leave me a review anyway happy December 1st everyone that's right this is the last month of 2019 already but don't worry my New Year's resolution it's going to be writing new crossover stories still with Jake and the Neverland Pirates give me some good ideas give me some good feedbacks give me ideas of good crossovers I should do with Jake and the Neverland Pirates for the new year anyway see you guys next Chapter! **


	5. Chapter 5 Izzy starts to have feelings

**Author's Note: Hey Guys, so in the last Chapter, Captain jake was sabut to tell Izzy how he truly felt about her but Cubby interruped him by calling him. But don't worry Izzy took care of what Cubby want Jake for. So With out any interruptions I woul like to start this next Chapter that I like to call Captain Jake tells Izzy his true feelings. Enjoty!**

* * *

**Chapter 5 Jake tells Izzy his true feelings **

**Izzy's POV**

I was just finishing helping Cuuny with something, until I started to have this strange feelings for someone but Who?

"Izzy, are you feeling alright?" Cubby asked me.

"Huh? Oh sorry Cubby, uh yeah I'm okay." I said to him.

"Are you sure?" Cubby asked me.

"Yes Cubby I'm fine don't ask me again." I said to him as I ran out of the kitchen.

That wasn't until I bumpt into Captain Jake.

"Oh, sorry Catain Jake." I said to him as I helped him up.

"Are you okay your cheeks are even red then usual." Jake said to me as he noticed that my cheeks were even red then usual.

"really? I didn't noticed." I said to him as I tried to hide my blush.

"Well I'm going to go see The Pirate Princess." I said to him as I sprinkeled Pixie Duest on myself and flew away to go talk to the Pirate Princess.

**Pirate Princess's POV**

I was reading my books until someone was knocking on my door. so I went to the door opened it and outside was Izzy.

"Izzy what brings you to my castle?" I asked her.

"I need to talk to you Pirate princess may I come in please?" she asked me.

"sure Izzy come on!" I said to her as I got her in my castle.

"Is something wrong Izzy?" I asked her.

" nothing's wrong why do you ask? " she asked me.

" Because your cheeks are redder than usual." I said to her.

" Really? I haven't noticed." She said to me.

"Where's Jake and Cubby? I asked her.

"See that's why I want to talk to you about I think I had feelings for Jake." she said to me as I was shocked.

" wow that's amazing Izzy! have you told him though?" she asked me.

"I was about you but I got so nervous I told him that I was going to come see you and and, I don't know what to do my heart's always been on to Jake but I don't know how to tell him how I feel I still want to be friends but I feeling that I want more then just friends." She said to me.

"Izzy you got to tell him soon besides I can tell how you keep looking at him the way he smiles." I started to say.

"the way his spiky hair is always spiky his laugh OMG his laugh makes me tingle every single day I look at him...

that's when Izzy started to sing

(Izzy)

**"I know that my feelings are something that's unique.**(Captain Jake)

**"I know that my feelings are something that's unique as well.**(Izzy)

**"I got to say something to him. If I don't what am I to him.**(Captain Jake**)****"I got to say something to her my feelings are similar than hers. if I don't what am I doing here.**(Captain Jake and Izzy)**"what am I to her (what am I doing him)****" I know that I can tell her anything (I know that I can tell him anything)****" Anyting (anyting)"****"I don't have the strength to tell Jake how I feel.****"I don't have the coverage to tell Izzy is this really real.****Both "but we know in our hearts that we can tell each other anything...****"so starting right now (starting right now)****" I am going to tell Captain Jake (I am going to tell Izzy)****"how I feel about him. (how I feel about her)****" I know that I can do it (I know that I can do it)****"I know know we can do it today"**"now I know what I have to do go back to Pirate island and tell Jake how I feel I can do this." She said to me.

" now I know how I feel I got to go to pirate princess find Izzy and tell her how I feel I can do this." Captain Jake said to Skully.

" lookout Captain Jake here comes Izzy." She said to herself.

"lookout Izzy here comes Captain Jake." He said to himself.

**Author's note: now this seems familiar where have I seen this part before? oh yeah! in the 1 hour special goodbye Chase where Chase to London, and Zoey transverse back to PCA to town Chase how's she feels.****but this is different because Captain Jake is now going to see the pirate princess to find Izzy, and Izzy is going back to Pirate island to tell Captain Jake how she feels but will this lead up to a disaster adventure or awesome disaster? let me know in the comments and remember to review thank you and I will see all of you guys next chapter yeah****HEY NO WAY THIS IS BAD.**


	6. Chapter 6 They Both Tell Each Other P1

* * *

**Author's Note: Hey guys time for another Chapter of Season 5 of Captain Jake and The Neverland Pirates. So in my last Chapter, Izzy finally identified her true feeling about Captain Jake to the Pirate Princess. And now our hero are about to tell each other on this next Chapter but they will be going to different areas. Jake is going to see Izzy on Princess Island, and Izzy is going o see Captain Jake on Pirate Island. But will they meet in the middle? Read it and find out.**

* * *

**Chapter 6 They Both Tell Each Other How They Feel**

**Captain**** Jake's POV**

I was sailing on the Mighty Colossus by myself cuz I was heading to where Izzy was. I'm going to see the Pirate Princess so I can finally tell Izzy in person how I truly feel.

I finally made it to the Pirate Princess's Castle. I got off the Mighty Colossus, and rang the door bell.

**Pirate Princess's POV**After Izzy had left to go tell Captain Jake how she feels about him, I didn't know that captain Jake came here to tell her how he feels.

"Ahoy Captain Jake!" I said to him.

"Ahoy Pirate Princess! Um Izzy here?" He asked me.

" No! She went back to Pirate Island so she can have a chat with you.

"Izzy's back on Pirate Island?!"

meanwhile back on Pirate Island:

**Izzy's POV**

I finally made it back to Pirate Island. as I ran back inside, The hideout I called for Captain Jake.

"Captain Jake I'm here and I want to tell you something something important. Captain Jake? Captain Jake where are you?

"Captain Jack's not here Izzy." Cubby said to me.

"Hey Cubby. do you know where Captain Jake went?" I asked him.

" he said something about going Thai Princess Island so he can talk to you I don't know I wasn't listening." He said to me.

"Captain Jake went to the pirate princess so he can talk to me? But I just came back here to talk to him." I said to him.

" cut the ACT Izzy I know you have a crush on Captain Jake." He said to me.

" How... long... have... you've... known?" I asked him.

"Come on I've seen the way you twol ook at each other." He said to me.

"Look cubby the truth is, I am madly in love with Captain Jake." I said to him.

" I know. But are you going to tell him?" He asked me.

"Yes I am Cubby but, first I need to sail back to the Pirate Princess's Castle." I said I him.

" And I'll come with you. I don't know much about love Izzy but, I can help you." He said to me.

"Cubby that would be great Thanks!" I said to him.

And So Cubby and I sailed back to Pirate Princess Island, so I can finally tell Captain Jake, how I really truly feel about him.

**Author's Note: okay everyone Captain Jake and Izzy need your help they are finally going to tell me try to how they feel. But how do you think they should do it let me know in the review and if that doesn't help I can give you my email address as well...****these are my three email addresses just send me two all three of them thanks see you guys next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7 They Both Tell Each Other P2

**Chapter 7 They Tell Each Other Part 2**

Author's Note: welcome back everybody it's time for Part 2 of they both telling each other.

**Captain Jake's POV**

I was inside Pirate Princesses Castle waiting for Izzy to arrive that way I can finally tell her how I feel truly feel about her. That's when I heard Bucky's bell and it was Izzy.

"Ahoy Izzy!" I said with excitement.

"Hi Captain Jake! There's something I've been wanting to tell you for a long time now Captain Jake." She said to me.

" Really?! " Cuz there's something I I've also been wanting to you as well for all time Izzy." I said to her.

"Captain Jake?" She said my name.

" Yeah Izzy!" I said to her.

" I LOVE YOU JAKE HUTCHINSON!" She said to me.

"I LOVE YOU TOO IZZY ROSE GREEN!" I said to her.

"Do you want to go on a date with me Izzy? " I asked her.

" Yes I would love to Captain Jake!"

**Author's Note: Hey it looks like Captain Jake and Izzy are now a couple and they are going on their first date. **


	8. Chapter 8 Their First Date Together

**Chapter 8 Their First Date Together**

**Author's note**: **When we last Saw Captain Jake and Izzy, they were inside the Pirate Princess's Castle. they finally told each other how they felt and now Captain Jake and Izzy are about to go on their first date together as a couple. So I give you the next chapter enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 8 Their First ****Date**

It was the next morning on Pirate Island, and Captain Jake was so excited because today, he was going his first date with his girlfriend and is that girlfriend is none other than Izzy Rose Green.

**Captain Jake**: I'm so excited that I am going on my first date with Izzy yay! He saod to himself with excitement.

**Izzy**: well, well well good morning Jakey! Izzy said to him while giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Captain Jake then just blushed

**Cubby**: well good morning mr. and mrs. Hutchinson! Cubby inside while laughing.

**Captain Jake**: cubby please stop I know you're happy for us but, can you at least calm down? We just got together.

**Izzy**: Jake baby, he's just jealous because stormy didn't ask him out on a date. she said to him while the both of them laugh at him.

**Cubby**: Hey it can happen. He said to them.

**Captain Jake**: Oh yeah, When? He asked him while continuously laughing with Izzy.

that's when Cubby got out of his bunk bed and left them alone still laughing.

**Author's Note**: okay I know what you're thinking the story short, add more to this Chapter mr. Suarez. but I want your opinion on something guys! in the next chapter where do you think Captain Jake should take Izzy on their first date?

let me know in A review. see you guys next chapter and I promise that next chapter is going to be longer.


	9. Chapter 9 Jake takes Izzy to Shipwreck l

**Author's Note: Hey I want to say thanks you to Catshoot101 for his review on where should Captain jake take Izzy on their first date. I think Shipwreck Beach is the perfect place to start their date. Also i think it should be a picnic just the two of them siting next to each other holding hands, and kissing!**

* * *

**Chapter 9 Captain Jake takes Izzy to shipwreck beach**

So after a while of telling each other how they felt, Captain Jake us about to take his girlfriend Izzy out to shipwreck beach for their first date.

**Captain Jake's POV**

The sun was rising upon Pirate Island, and I was up really early because I was going to take Izzy out on our first date as boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Captain Jake! Oh sweet pancakes!" Cubby said as he ran towards the pancakes but I stopped him.

"Sorry, Cubby but I made these pancakes for Izzy!" I said to him.

"Oh I see you only made pancakes for your little girlfriend and not your best friend." He said to me.

"Cubby it's not like that I... I'd didn't get to finish cuz Cubby cuted me off. Look Jake you don't need to say anything I understand I got to go talk to you later on." Cubby said to me as he left the kitchen.

As he left Izzy walked into the kitchen and started to kiss me.

"Good morning my sweet sweet sweet Jakey!" Izzy said to me.

"Good morning my sweet sweet sweet Izzy!" I said to her.

" Izzy I made you pancakes!" I said to her as I pulled out a seat for her.

"Aww you are the best boyfriend ever Jake I mean Captain Jake." she said as she corrected herself.

" I know!" I said to her as I sat down next to her.

"So, Izzy I was wondering if you would like to go to shipwreck Beach with me for our first date?" I asked her.

" Captain Jake the answer to that question is yes I would love to go on a date with you." She said to me.

"Awesome!" I said to her.

**Izzy's POV**

As I was done eating the Pancakes that my boyfriend Captain Jake made me, I decided to get ready for our date to shipwreck Beach.

I was wearing my beautiful Izzy Bella dress with a tiara, my nails were painted pink my hair was down, and I had pink lipstick on.

**Jake's POV**

I was also getting ready for our first date at shipwreck Beach. I decided to wear my normal clothes with a bow tie and my hair spike your than ever.

I then walked over to Izzy's side and as she turned around, I was shocked to see my beautiful Izzy willing heart Izzy Bella dress.

"Bow wow wow!" Izzy you look beautiful." I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the palm of your hand.

"thank you your highness!" She said to me.

" Shall wee aboard Bucky and head out way to shipwreck Beach?" I asked her.

"We shall!" she said to me as we headed out on our first official date.

After we got on Bucky we seated sail to Shipwreck beach.

**Izzy's POV**

After Jake and I arrived at Shipwreck beach, we sat down on the grass to have our Picnic just the two of us.

"Jake thanks you for this." I said to him.

"Oh no problem Izzy it's the least I can do for a beautiful girl just like yourself. Besides I've always wanted to take you out on a date." I said to him.

"Hey Jake, I got something for you." I said to h as I leaned in to him lips and kissed him.

With my lips touching his, we were in a non stop kissing scene.

"I love you Jake." I said to him.

"I love you too Izzy." he said to me.


	10. Chapter 10 After Their Date Part 1

**Author's Note Hey Guys time for another Chapter of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates season 5!**

* * *

**Chapter 10 After Their Date** **Part 1**

**Captain Jake's POV**

After our very first date together, Izzy and I went back to Pirate Island for dinner. But once we got back, Peter Pan was not happy one bit.

"Ahoy Peter!" Izzy said to him.

"Don't Ahoy Peter me young lady you and Captain Jake are in big trouble." He said to us.

" Peter, if you anything you want to say, you can say it to me and my girlfriend." I said to him.

" Girlfriend?" Izzy questioned as she blushed at that.

"Girlfriend? You two can't possibly be a couple?" Peter asked us.

" Well we are you can't do anything about it Peter. I love Izzy." I said to him.

" You know what? For now on you are band from coming to visit us since you don't approve with me being in love with Izzy." I said to him.

" Fine! I hope you two have an awesome life together." Peter said as he left.

**Author's Note: I know in this chapter was short but I promise you this is going to be a two-part chapter so in the next one we are going to Izzy's and see how she will get Peter's approval.****In the meantime, make sure you give me a good review on this. and let me know if you guys have ideas for the next part 2 chapter bye!**


	11. Chapter 11 After their date Part 2

**Chapter 11 After their date Part 2**

* * *

**Author's Note: Cameron McIntyre! happy New Year so you want me to put the darlings in this next Chapter? Lucky for you I'm doing that right now! I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

**Wendy's POV**

It was night time in London and John Michael Nana and I were just getting ready for bed till Peter Pan came in throw out window like he always does.

"Wendy, John, and Michael I do not want you guys to visit Neverland any more." He said to us.

"Why Peter?" I asked him.

"Because ValtaiValtain Jake and Izzy are dating." Peter Pan said to us.

"Aww how sweet." I said to him.

"No! Not sweet Wendy cause if they get any closer, that will mean they would have to leave Neverland and grow up." Peter said to me.

" So if they want to grow up Peter, why let them?" I asked him.

"Because I don't want to find another crew of Pirates." Peter Pan said as he started to tear up a bit.

"Aww Peter you just don't want to lose them." I said to him.

"yeah I think I was really overprotective from them including Jake. If this is what they want. I'm not going to stop them. Wendy John Michael I'm going back to Neverland so I can talk to them." Peter Pan said to us.

" Peter can become maybe this should be a good idea for us to say goodbye to Jake and Izzy." I asked him.

"Sure! Wendy, do you still have the extra Pixie Dust that Tinkerbell have to you guys before Jake Izzy Cubby and Skully left to go back to Neverland?" Peter asked me.

"Yes! I kept it inside a jar so that no one will take it." I said as I said Izzy's catchphrase..

"Pixie Dust Away!" I said as I throw pixie dust in the air and it landed on John Michael and I as we flew to the second star to the right and straight on till morning to Neverland to say goodbye to a Priate friends.

**Peter Pan's POV**

So after The darlings and I arrived on Pirate Island, John had some mixed feelings about Izzy.

"Wendy I will be right back I'm going to see if Izzy wants to Hangout with me." John said as he quoted the word Hangout as I already knew what the word actually meant he was going to see if Izzt wants to date him but we all know and that's not going to happen because is Izzy's already taken.

**John's POV**

I was walking along tiki tree Forest, until I bumped into Izzy.

"John?"

"Ahoy Izzy! how are you? Haven't seen you in awhile."

I said to her.

" Yeah it's been a while I think the last time you guys were here was when Peter was turned in to stone literally by the Doom Stone but then Wendy, kissed him and broke the spell." Izzy said to me.

"So how is Captain Jake doing?" I asked her.

"He's doing okay we're actually dating now." Izzy said to me as I was heartbroken.

"oh I see okay I'll just go back to where Wendy and Michael are they're probably wondering, where I am." I said to her as I walked back to where my big sister and little brother were.

"John Wait!" Izzy said to me as I stopped.

" Yes Izzy?" I asked her as I turned around

" I mean I was just going to ask you if you wanted to walk with me?" Izzy asked me as I knew where this was going

"Sure where do you want to walk to?" I asked her as she just took my hand and we ran to somewhere private.

"Izzy what are we doing in the cave?" I asked her.

"This is where I took Jake, please don't tell him I took you here please?" Izzy asked me as I nodded.

"lie down!" Izzy said to me.

"Excuse me?" I asked her.

"you heard me John darling lie down, take your clothes off and let me do my magic." Izzy said to me as I lied down.

Then out of nowhere, she started to strip me taking off my clothes I was a little nervous, but I liked it.

That's when the hormone started, I then started to get flashes on my cheeks, I started to sweat like a really sweating I didn't know what to do except this... that's right I kissed her I kissed Izzy...

"John what is the matter with you?" Izzy asked me.

"Shut up and let me kiss you." I said to her.

"Yay hey no way you're not going to kiss me not in a million years oh my God what am I doing?" Izzy asked me.

" oh my God oh my God oh my God I'm so sorry I am so sorry John come on we got to get out here before Jake finds...too late.

"There you are Izzy I was looking everywhere for you! you okay? You look sweaty." Jake said to me.

"It must be the heat. Anyway, I got to go I'll meet you back at pirate island Jake! Love you."

"Love you too!" Jake said to her as she already left.

"John what was that all about?" Jake asked me.

"Oh nothing, Izzy and I were just well...kissing." I said to him.f

"I'm sorry you and Izzy were kissing in that cave?" Jake asked to me.

"Yes, yes we were." I said to him as he was now really really really mad...

"IZZY ROSE GREEN YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE YOUNG LADY." Jake said to himself as I was now scared.

"so what? You going to tell Wendy on me?" I asked him.

"I'm sorry John but I'm afraid I'm going to have to. Jake said to me as we already arrived at back at Private Island.

**Captain Jake's POV**

As we arrived back at Private island Wendy, was already there with her little brother Michael.

"Wendy I think John has something he wants to tell you." I said to her as I pushed John closer to his big sister.

"Jake I thought you were going to tell her." John said to me.

"I think you're old enough to tell your big sister what you did." I said to him.

"Okay Wendy, Izzy and I kissed in a cave." I said to her.

"Noh Darling, why would you go doing something like that for?" Wendy asked me.

I don't know, maybe it has to do with the fact that ever since I first met Izzy, I started to have feelings for her before Captain Jake." I said to her.

"Wait so you have had a crush on my GIRLFRIEND!" Captain Jake screamed at me.

" Yes!' John said to me as I then tackled him into the sand.

"SHE IS MINE, AND YOU WILL NEVER HAVE HER!" I said to John.

" WELL, MAYBE IF YOU HAVEN'T REVEALED TOUR TRUE FEELING FOR BACK ST OUR PLACE WHEN WE FIRST MET, THEN WE WOULDN'T BE FIGHTING NOW WOULD WE CAPTAIN Jake?" John asked him.

"No, I guess not." I said to John as we got up from the sand.

So after John and I were done fighting on the sand, Izzy came a d Captain Jake looked really mad at her.

"Ahoy Jake!" Izzy said to him.

"Don't you ahoy Jake me young lady, you are in big trouble.

" can't believe you and John KISSED. what is the matter with you Izz I thought we had something special going on between us." I said to her.

" Captain Jake, I'm sorry okay. I don't know what came of okay, kissing John meant nothing to me. You're the only person I want to be with Jake I'm sorry." Izzy said to me.

*Okay I forgive you Izzy!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on her forehead.

"Wait hold up.. You were mad at her, then you forgive her? Did I miss something here?" John asked me.

" No John, you just need to learn the important stuff of not kissing my girlfriend ever again! Do I make myself clear?" I asked him.

"Aye aye Captain Jake!" John said to me.


	12. Chapter 12 Cubby's feelings for Stormy

**Chapter 12 Cubby's feelings for Stormy**

**Cubby's POV**

While Jake and Izzy were on a date, I started to have feelings for someone of my own.

"Stormy, your my light everyday. I started to say through a mirror.

"Cubby, what are you doing?" Skully asked me.

"Nothing, what are you, a parrot who asks questions?" I asked him as I was now freaking out.

"Are you writing a poem to someone?" Skully asked me.

" no I'm not writing a poem to no one mind your business Skully." I said to him as I walked away.

"Something's up with him, and I'm going to find out." Skully said to himself.

**Skully's POV**

Something is going on with Cubby today, and I'm going to figure out what that is.

I was hiding a barrel of crackers spying on Cubby even though I know this is wrong, but I want to know what he's up to.

"A flower? a heart-shaped cookie? words that says Stormy? this could only mean one thing Cubby's going to murder Stormy! I got to warn Captain Jake and Izzy and fast before it gets out of hand.

so I flew out of The hideout trying to find Jake and Izzy luckily I found them. they were walking on the sand holding hands.

**Captain Jake's POV**

once Izzy and I were done having our romantic date on shipwreck Beach, Scully came over flying and panicking.

"Captain Jake Izzy it's an emergency." Skully said to us.

"Skully what's going on? Is Cubby okay?" I asked him.

" that's the emergency, I think Cubby's about to murder someone, and then someone is... Stormy!" Skully said to us.

" Scully I think you got that in your head I don't think cubby would murder someone." Izzy said to him.

"But Cubby, will do it I think you would do it I just don't want them to murder no one." Skully said to us.

" Come on Izzy, let's go see what Cubby is really doing." I said to her as I took her hand again and we walked the back to The hideout with Scully flying above us.

**Cubby's POV**

I was almost done finishing my love poem for Stormy, until Captain Jake Izzy and Scully came back looking mad.

"Hey guys! why are you looking at me like that in a mad way?" I asked them.

" BECAUSE YOU ARE A MURDERER." Skully said to

me.

" Easy Skully, taken down a notch." I said to him as I walked to Cubby.

"Skully, thinks that you're going to murder Stormy Cubby." Izzy said to him.

"Whoa whoa whoa, I'm not going to murder Stormy." Cubby said to us as we were confused.

"But, I saw you. Whoops!" Skully said to him

"Wait, were you spying on me Skully?" Cubby asked him

"Yes I was spying on you, Cubby. But, I wanted to make sure, if you are not going to murder stormy then why did you write a poem?" Skully asked him.

"Because, I think I have a crush on Stormy." Cubby said to us.

"Aww! That is so sweet." Izzy said to him.

"But the problem is that after I did all this, I don't know if she would like me back." Cubby said as he sat on the floor.

"Cubby, don't think that I'm sure stormy would like you no matter what." I said to him as I helped him up off the floor.

"Wait, are guys going to help me?" I asked them.

"Of course we are! Cubby, what we want what's best for you since you have a crush on Stormy, then we can help you on that." Jake said to me.

"So what do you need help with anyway?" Izzy asked me.

"Basically everything!" I said to them.

"okay just... "?"

Jake didn't finish, because I gave him a list.

..."Wow I guess you do need help Cubby. Don't worry, we'll help you." Captin Jake said to me as he just crumbled up my list and threw it in the trash can.

"So why did you throw my list in the trash can?" I asked hm.

" because if you're going to impress stormy, you're going to have to do it normally." Jake said to me

"How do I do that exactly?" I asked him.

"By taking her out, on a date Cubby!" Jake said to me as I was now a little nervous. I have never taken stormy out on a date before.

"I don't know Jake, do you think this is a good idea?" I asked him.

"Yes it's a good idea don't worry you can do it just go over there, and ask stormy if she would like to go on a date with you. simple as that good luck buddy!" Jake said to me as he pushed me out of the bushes and onto the beach where stormy was just sitting on a Rock.

"hi hi Stormy!" I started to say but nervously. would you would you would you would you like to go on a date with me?" I asked her.

"Yes!" Stormy said to me

"wait did you just say yes?" I asked her as I can see now she's blushing

"yes I did I'm sorry." Stormy said to me

" hey don't be I'm scared too, it's not only your stormy." I said to her as we both laughed.

" so when do you want to start our date?" I asked her.

" How about tonight, meet me here at 8?" she asked me.

"Sure anything for you." I sent to her as I walked towards her, closely and just gave her one kiss on the cheek.

"stormy I I I love you." I said to her.

"Cubby, I love you more I have always loved you." stormy said to me as I was shocked to hear what just came out of my mouth.

**Author's Note**

**Captain Jake**: **oh hi everyone Captain Jake here, I got to say Laquan is doing a really good job continuing our TV show on fanfiction**

**Me**: Jake stop you're making me blush right now

**Captain Jake**: What all I'm saying is that you're doing an awesome job man that's all I'm saying

**Me**: Thanks, Jake! Anyway as Jake was saying, he's right I am doing a good job besides I'm going to continue this story you know why...

**Captain Jake**: No, why?

**Me**: Because Captain Jake I am going to continue the series and it's going to go all the way through season 10 of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates

**Captain Jake**: Yay!

**Me**: I knew you would be excited Jake. anyway Jake and I will see you guys next chapter

**Captain Jake**: and and remember to review

**Me**: what he said!!


	13. Chapter 13 Cubby and Stormy's first date

**Chapter 13 Cubby and Stormy's first date**

**Stormy's POV**

I was getting ready for my first date with Cubby, until my big sister Marina came in.

"Hey baby sis, is everything okay?" Marina asked me.

"I'm just nervous I have never been on a date before." I said to her.

" You'll be fine, besides Cubby will be with you." Marina said to me.

" I know, but I'm still nervous." I said to her.

"Look, Stormy you're going to do great I promise you." Marina said to me.

"Thanks Marina!" I said to her as I gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"See you later!" I said to her as I swam to go see Cubby.

As I got to the surface, Cubby was actually looking dashing.

"wow cubby you look dashingly handsome!" I said to him.

"Thanks!" Cubby said to me.

"Shall we go on our date?" I asked him.

"We shall!" he said to me as he took my hand and we went on our first official date.

Meanwhile with Jake and Izzy...

Izzy's POV

Jake and I were inside the hideout. I was just waiting for Jake to yell at me again, but he didn't and I wonder why.

"Jake why aren't you yelling At me again?" I asked him.

" Because Izzy, I love you I really do, but you can't just go and kiss John and seem that it's okay to kiss other boys." Jake said to me.

" I know, but something tells me that John is something more then a friend to me Jake." I said to him.

" wait a minute are you planning on cheating on me?" Jake asked me.

"maybe. Jake look I'm sorry I... I didn't get to finish cuz I was cut off by Jake.

" I'm sorry is he but we can't continue in this relationship right now you can just go." Jake said to me as I walked out of the hideout looking sad.

"Jake I'm sorry... I again was cut off by Jake.

"JUST GO!" Captain Jake said to me as I then left the hideout.


	14. Chapter 14 Captain Jake and Izzy talk ab

**Captain Jake: **Hey Laquan, welcome back!

**Me**: Thanks Captain Jake, I appreciate your compliment!

**Captain Jake**: Anyway Laquan, ready to start the next chapter?

**Me**: you bet I am Captain Jake you start this chapter this time.

**Izzy**: Hey boys, can I join?

**Me**: Sure Izzy, you can join!

**Izzy**: YAY HEY, YES WAY!

**Captin Jake**: let's get this story started please.

**Izzy**: what's the matter Captain Jake, jealous?

**Me**: I'm just going to start you guys talk amongst yourself.

* * *

**Chapter 14 Captain Jake and Izzy talk about their future**

**Captain Jake's POV**

While Cubby was still on his first date with Stormy, Izzy and I were have a little conversation of our own.

"So I was thinking once you get married, we should start the next chapter of our lives." Izzy said to me.

"Izzy, I know you want to have kids with me but we can't just leave Neverland it's our home and it always been our home since we first came to Neverland." I said to her.

"Yes Captain Jake I know, but I really want kids." Izzy said to me.

"I know you do just need to wait a few more years, and then our wish can come true but right now, let's just focus on today." I said to her.

**Me**: okay calm down everyone I'm going to make them longer right now!

**Audience**: YAY!

**Captain Jake: **Hey, Laquan is trying his best.

**Izzy: **yeah cut him some slack yo.

**Captain Jake: **did you just say yo?

**Izzy**: that's what people are saying.

**Me:** Izzy, no one and I mean no one in their entire life should say yo.

**Izzy**: hey I'm just saying.

**Captain Jake: **Anyway can you guys please help laquan out. give him some ideas in a review please thank you!

**Captain Jake**: Hey guys! Jake here thanks to Hooman, Laquan is going to update this Chapter and make it longer right?

**Me**: that's right Captain Jake I'm definitely going to update this Chapter, you and make it longer.

**Izzy**: can we just keep it the way it is?

**Me**: sorry Izzy but the viewers want more and on the writer so I'm going to give them more.

**Izzy**: okay it's your season 5 story.

**Captain Jake**: yes, we all know he's riding season 5! now can we please update this for Hooman?

**Me**: Sure!

* * *

**Captain Jake and Izzy **

YAY!

* * *

**Izzy's**** POV**

As Jake and I was still talking about our future, Cubby came back.

"Hey Cubby how was your date, with Stormy?" I asked him as he started to blush.

"It was romantic!" Cubby said to me.

"Well while you where on your date with Stormy, Jake and I were talking about our future." I said to him

"That's nice!" Cubby said to us.

"Hey is everything okay, buddy?" Jake asked him.

"yeah everything's fine it's just that were growing up guys! do you think it's time for us to leave Neverland?" Cubby asked us.

(Jake spits out his drink

"WHERE DID THAT IDEA COME FROM?" Jake asked him.

"I'm just saying I mean people never grow up here they just stay kids forever but look at us were literally changing and I think it's best for us to maybe I don't know graduate from Neverland." cubby sent to us.

**Captain Jake**: Graduate? Neverland? move mainland?

**Izzy**: Jake breathe breathe Captain Jake breathe!

**Me**: yeah dude come on breathe listen to your girlfriend!"

**Author's Note: **HEY LOOKS LIKE THE PIRATE GANG HAS A LOT OF THINGS TO DEAL WITH AND THEY HAVE A BIG DECISION TO MAKE WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD THEY NEVA NEVERLAND AND GRADUATE OR SHOULD THEY STAY IN NEVERLAND AND JUST STAY KIDS LET ME KNOW IN A REVIEW OH YEAH AND CUBBY TRY NOT TO MAKE JAKE DIE HE'S THE MAIN CHARACTER OF HIS SHOW!


	15. Chapter 15 A REALLY BIG DECISION PART 1

**Captain Jake**: Hey everyone, time for another Chapter, Enjoy!

**Izzy**: Yeah this is were we have a big decision to make!

**Captain Jake**: Great Izzy, you gave it away.

**Izzy**: Sorry

**Captain Jake**: Laquan, would you please just start?

**Me**: Sure! Anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Jake and the Neverland Pirates, But I will continue the series.

* * *

**Chapter 15 A REALLY BIG DECISION**

**Cubby's POV**

Captain Jake Izzy and I were inside The hideout, and we had a big decision to make rather we shouldn't leave Neverland or stay.

"What do you guys think we should do?" I asked them.

"I for one, think at we should stay." Captain Jake said to me.

"Izzy, what do you think?" I asked her.

"I think we, should stay to Cubby." Izzy said to me.

"now that I think of it, we should say I mean we've done some crazy things over here." I said to them.

"yeah we have had, and we've come a long way since then." Captain Jake said to me.

"Guys, I think it's time for me to redeem myself as Captain." Captain Jake said to us.

"what? No, Jake!" I said to him.

"I think it's time, I've been Captain for like 4 years, I think it's time for me to retire." Captain Jake...er Jake said to us.

"Captain Jake, and you can't be serious about this." Izzy said to him.

"I'm sorry guys, but it's time

**_To be continued_**

**Author's Note**: oh no Captain Jake er Jake is retiring from being Captain Jake this is going to be upsetting for the viewers what do you guys think Jake's you do let me know in a review. also what do you guys want to happen in the second part of A REALLY BIG DECISION?


	16. Chapter 16 A REALLY BIG DECISION PART 2

**Captain Jake**: Hey everyone, um I know this Chapter is going to be upsetting for all you viewers who are reading this fanfic, but it's time for me to retire from being Captain, and just go back to plan old Jake.

**Izzy**: I'm going to miss you being Captain.

**Captain Jake**: I know. Anyway Laquan, please start this next Chapter.

**Me: **I am also going to miss Captain Jake. but okay

* * *

**Chapter 16 A REALLY BIG DECISION PART 2****Izzy's POV**

**Jake's POV**

Izzy was sailing Bucky, for the time being because I was putting on my regular Jake clothes again. as I was doing that, I folded my captain clothes and put it away I also started think I'm good awesome memories I had of being Captain.

**Flashbacks**

Hail Captain Jake hail Captain Jake!"

"Captain Jake what's your next plan?"

"All aboard on our way with Captain Jake. Lead the way!

"Come on crew I'm calling you!

"We're with you all the way."

"Band together private mate's and anchors aweigh!"

"Will set still with Captain Jake today! Yo-Ho Captain Jake!"

**End Flashbacks**

As I was done, I heard a knock on the door.

"Jake, is everything ok?" Cubby asked me.

"Um yeah, I'll be there in a few." I said to him.

"Okay, take your time know need to rush." Cubby said to me then left.

As I took a couple of seconds to calm down, I closed the chest and went back out.

"Hey, Mate's!" I said to them as they turned around.

"oh my God." Izzy and Cubby both said as they looked at me.

"Jake you've changed your whole outfit." Izzy said to me.

"do you like it? I haven't worn my regular clothes in a long time." I asked her.

"I love it!" Izzy said to me as she ran up to me and placed a kiss on the cheek, and Pinched it.

"who's a cute little Jake? you are yes you are yes you are." Izzy said as she was still pinching my cheeks.

"Izzy, please do me a huge favor, and stop pinching my cheeks." I said to her as she stopped.

"Sorry Jake, it's just that you're really cute, and I couldn't help myself." Izzy said to me.

"You're lucky I love you." I said to her as she blushed.

"Does that mean we're going to have to sink the Mighty Colossus again?" Cubby asked me.

"No Cubby, we're not going to sink the Mighty Colossus." I said to him.

"Thank goodness!" Cubby said in relief.

"So, Cubby how are you and Stormy doing?" Izzy asked him.

"We're doing good Izzy, thank you!" Cubby said to her.

"And if you're wondering how Izzy and I are doing together, we're doing fantastic!" I said to him.

"That's great, I'm happy for both of you." Cubby said to us.

**Author's Note**: **Alright, so fine this season 5 of Jake and the Neverland Pirates of course, everyone is enjoying they are time on the mighty Colossus but I do feel sad that Jake retired of being Captain. but the good news is that maybe in the future someone will take his place as Captain one day when Jake and Izzy are married but that's going to be in the later seasons as I will continue their legacy.****Also, but you guys want to see in the next chapter of this fanfiction let me know in a review. **


	17. Chapter 17 What will the future hold Par

**Author's Note**: **Hey Cameron McIntyre! Thanks for the awesome review. So in the Chapter, what will happen if our three Pirate crew went into the future.**

* * *

**Chapter**** 17 What Will The Future Hold Part 1**

**Jake**: Wait a second, let me get this straight so in this chapter we're going to the Future?

**Me**: Yes Jake keep up.

**Cu****b****by**: Yay!

**Izzy**: This is an awesome chapter so without further Ado Mr. Laquan start this chapter!

**Me**: Alright alright you three calm down I guess Cubby's excited your boyfriend's annoyed Izzy and I guess you're happy.

**Izzy**: Don't worry I'll take care of my boyfriend

**Jake**: Stay away from me

**Izzy**: Jacob Alex Hutchinson get back here right now young man

**Jake**: Your going to have to catch me first Izzy

**Cubby**: Just start the chapter before they kill each other.

**Me**: you got it Cubby!

* * *

**Chapter 17 What will the future hold** **Part 1**

**Izzy's POV**

We were all still sailing on the mighty Colossus, until a portal opened up.

"Jake, there's a portal opening." I said to him.

"A Portal? what's a portal doing in the middle of the ocean?" Jake asked me as I just shrugged my shoulders.

"Guys, I think we're being sucked into the portal." Cubby said to us as we all screamed.

"Ahhhhhhh!" We all screamed, as we were being sucked into the portal.

"Well, I guess this is another adventure for us." Cubby said to me as we all nodded our heads.

**(****Neverland year 2033****)**

As we arrived back on water, the portal closed.

"Izzy, Jake, when are we?" Cubby asked us.

"I don't know, but this gives me the heebie-jeebies right now dude." Jake said to him.

"Wait, is that Stormy and Marina?" Jake asked us as he was looking at the older versions of Marina and Stormy the mermaid.

"Stormy looks hot!" Cubby said as he was looking at Stormy.

" okay this is just so freaky one minute we were sailing, the next minute we are still salling but we see older women who are now Stormy and Marina.

"Come on, we got to figure out what's going on." I said to them as we started sailing towards Marina and Stormy.

"Hi Stormy, hey Marina!" Cubby shouted.

"oh my God Cubby Jake Izzy? How did you guys come back to Neverland?" Marina asked us as we were now confused.

"Wait what do you mean, come back?" I asked Marina.

"If you younger versions of Jake Izzy and Cubby are looking for your future selves, they'r toe somewhere in Neverland." Stormy said to us.

"Thank you!" I said to them as we sailed to Pirate Island first.

**Cubby's POV**

Once we arrived on Pirate Island, everything still the same. Well, almost everything.

"okay why is our hideout being renovated?" Izzy asked us.

Then once The hideout door open, an older version of Jake popped out.

now this Jake who is the future version of his younger self, was wearing his captain clothes which now I was confused.

"Hey Jake didn't you retired from being Captain?" I asked him as he nodded his head yes.

" yeah why do you ask Cubby?" Jake asked me.

"because that little boy looks exactly like you but he's wearing your Captain clothes." I said to him.

"Wait I thought you said there was an older version of me popping out of The hideout door." Jake said to me.

"I did, but apparently you're holding someone's hand." I said to him.

"Now David remember keep an eye out for Captain hook's son." Jacob said to his son.

"Wait I have a son?" Jake ask himself in shocked.

"Apparently you do." I said to him.

"Where is your sister?" Jacob asked his son

" Danielle hurry up we're going to be late!" Jacob said to his daughter.

" okay first I have a son, and now I have a daughter? this future is creeping me out." Jake said to us.

" I can't find mom's pixie dust, pouch." Danielle said to her dad.

"Izzy help her." Jacob said his wife.

"Wait did my Future self said Izzy?" Jake asked us as we nodded our heads.

"Danielle, I told you to wear it around your neck." Isabella said to her daughter.

" but it hurts around my neck." Danielle said to her mother.

"DANIELLE ELIZABETH HUTCHINSON YOU WEAR THAT RIGHT NOW!" Jacob yelled at his daughter.

"Yes sir!" Danielle said as she putted the pixie dust pouch around her neck.

"We better get out of here before we catch spotted." Jake said to us as we then accidentally stepped on a twig making a noise.

"What was that?" David asked his parents.

"It came from that way!" Jacob said to his son.

"Remember your training?" Jacob asked his son.

"Yeah if it's Captain Hook son, charge. if it's strangers, walk away." David said to his father.

"Here I go!" David said to his parents as he was walking towards this way.

"Guys we better go now before we get... Too late." Jake said to us.

"Dad, Mom, I found someone who looks exactly like you two, only younger. I also found Uncle Cubby." David said to them as they ran towards us.

**Jacob's POV**

As my wife and I ran towards our son found, I was actually shocked.

"oh my goodness look at us, we were so cute." my wife Isabella said to me.

" who are you guy?" Cubby asked us.

" we're Jacob and Isabella but you might know us as Izzy and Jake." I said to our old friend, as he was drooling.

"okay now this is the weirdest day ever for us if you guys are Jake and Izzy, what did I get on my 8th birthday?" Cubby asked us.

"You're kidding right? We're not telling you. But since you on the younger version of our Cubby, why not. Okay. we got you a new map." Isabella said to him.

" it was a new map! you are Jake and Izzy cool." Cubby said to us.

" and let me guess those two are our younger versions of ourselves aren't they?" Isabella asked him as we looked at our younger versions of Jake and Izzy.

"Hi!" Jake said as Izzy just waved.

"Okay we're sending you guys back home!"

"Oh come on Jacob, please can we stay a little longer please." Jake asked me.

"Come on honey, please let them stay?" my wife asked me also.

"Do you know what will happen if we let our younger selves stay in the future?" I asked my wife.

"The space-time Continuum will collapse!" David said to me.

"Yeah how did you know David?" I asked him.

"I've been watching, back to the Future." David said to me.

"Okay, that makes sense." I said to my son.

"Hey Jacob, where's my Future self." Cubby asked me.

"He's not here." I said to him.

"What do you mean he's not.. am I dead?" Cubby asked me.

"no Uncle young Cubby, you're not dead you just left Neverland.

"that makes sense wait I left never what now?" Cubby asked David.

"You left Neverland." I said to him.

"What do you mean, Cubby left Neverland?" Jake asked me.

" I mean our Cubby, went to the mainland." I said to Jake.

"So, so that's it? I'm not going to end up with Stormy?" Cubby asked me.

"Actually, you and Stormy broke up." I said to him.

"What? No, please tell me it's not true?" Cubby asked me.

"It's true I'm sorry you had to find out this way but, there's nothing I can do to save it." I said to him.

**Author's Note**: **I am thinking about making this into a two-part Chapter, but I need some ideas! Can you guys give me some ideas, in the review, and should I bring John Wendy Michael and Wendy's daughter Jane into the story?**


	18. Chapter 18 What will the Future hold par

**Captain** **Jake****: Ahoy Matey's! Welcome to another Chapter of Season 5! I bet everyone is doing great, cuz we have a lot in stored for you all.**

**Jacob: Yeah, and some special suprised guest are going to be in this Chapter.**

**Cubby****: We're not going to tell you who they are, you'll just have to read and find out.**

**Izzy****: So, Laquan, get this Chapter started, so your readers can find out who the special guest are.**

**Me****: you got it Izzy!**

**Disclaimer... I own season 5 of Jake and the Neverland Pirates.**

**Chapter**** 18 What will the Future hold part 2**

**Cubby's**** POV**

After what I heard from Jacob and David my nephew, I was shocked to hear that one I left Neverland, and two Stormy and I broke up.

"where am I living now?" I asked Jacob.

"London!" David said to me.

"Thanks for the update, nephew." I said to him.

" I want to speak to my Future self now please." i said to them.

"David go get your sister, we're going to London!" Isabella said to him.

" Awesome I get to see aunt Wendy, Uncle's John and Michael, also my niece Jane." David said as he ran off to get his sister.

" Jacob Isabella, who is Jane?" Jake asked them.

"Wendy's daughter." Jacob said to him.

**Isabella's POV**

As Jake, Izzy, Cubby, Skully, Jacob Daniel and David we're all on on Bucky, we sailed straight to the second star to the right and straight on till morning to London with Danielle's pixie dust.

**Author's Note: you thought that I was going to give the surprise away huh which I already did. But don't worry you will see John Wendy Michael Nana and Wendy's daughter Jane in the next chapter let me know what you guys want for the next Chapter. should Jake Jake falling in love with Wendy's daughter to make Izzy jealous? or should Cubby fall in love with Jane? give me your best answer in a review, and I will see you guys in the next Chapter! **


	19. Chapter 19 What will the Future hold Par

**Jacob**: **Hey Guys we all just arrived in London, so get ready to see everyone again.**

**Jake****: Yeah, it's great to see all of you again.**

**Cubby****: Aww coconuts, I still can't believe that Future me and Stormy broke up. Oh well I hope I can find someone as great then Stormy.**

Izzy**: Don't worry Cubby you'll find that someone, I sure did. (looking at the two Jake's)**

**Cubby: Yeah, you did, that Izzy!**

**Me: Okay, enough talking time for me to start this Chapter.**

* * *

**Disclaimer... I own Season 5 of Captain Jake and the Neverland Pirates...**

**Cameron McIntyre! Thanks for your request, this Chapter is for you I hope you enjoy it. Now without further Ado, I give you Part 3 of What Will The Future hold.**

* * *

**Chapter 19 What will the Future hold Part 3**

**Isabella's**** POV**

As we arrived in London, it was still beautiful from the first time we came here a long time ago as kids. If I recall, Wendy was now happily married with a handsome man named Edward, and two kids of her own. A son named Danny, and a daughter named Jane.

Once Bucky pulled up to Wendy's old housez, I rang the doorbell.

**Wendy's POV**As I was in the kitchen making dinner for my wonderful husband and kids, I heard the doorbell.

"Jane sweetie, can you get the door please?" I asked my 12 year old daughter.

"okay mother." Jane said to me as she opened the door.

**Jane's POV**As I went to the door and opened it, I saw two grownups, two kids, and three other kids as I started to fall in love with the chubby boy.

"Hello, I'm Jane! what is your name small child?" I asked the chubby boy.

" C Cubby!" The small child who's name was Cubby said to me as I had flashbacks of another Cubby I met.

"And you must be Jake and Izzy, my mother has been reading stories about the three of you and how you saved Wendy's book." I said to them.

"Oh yes, that was a long time ago." Jacob said to me.

"Well, would you like to come in? You're just in time for dinner." I asked them.

"Yes please!" Jacob's younger daughter said to me.

" Jacob, your daughter is so cute." I said to him.

"Thanks!" the two Jake's said to me.

" Danielle, my little brother Danny is in his room playing, with the stuff Peter Pan doll if you want to go join him." I suggested to her as she went upstairs.

"Be careful walking up the stairs sweetie!" Isabella said to her daughter.

"I will Mommy!" Danielle sent to her mother as she went upstairs.

As Cubby and I went to my room, I couldn't help thinking how cute he is.

"Jane, how old are you?" Cubby ask me.

"I'm 12 years old! how about you Cubby?" I asked him.

"I'm 12 as well!" Cubby said to me as I was now completely in love with him.

But as Cubby looked down, I could tell that he's upset.

"Cubby, what's the matter?" I asked him.

"well, my future self and another friend of ours who is a mermaid named stormy, I heard of that we broke up, and, I wanted to ask you if you know where my future self is right now here in London." Cubby said to me.

" well right now, your future self is kind of busy right now, but I can ask my father to drive us to where you are." I said to him.

"Would you? thank you Jean!" Cubby said to me as he placed a kiss on my cheek.

"Oh, Cubby!" I said to him as I blushed.

"Jane, Cubby, come down for dinner please." Jake said to us as we headed downstairs and into the kitchen while holding hands.

**Cubby's POV**As we were all enjoying our dinner, I was sitting next to Jake and Izzy. As Jake whispered in my ear saying this.

"Who's your new girlfriend cubby? She's pretty." Jake asked me as I blushed.

"Jane! And she's not my girlfriend." I said to him.

"okay whatever you say, you little Romeo." Jake said to me as he went to eating his dinner.

"So Wendy, do you keep in touch with your siblings John and Michael?" I asked her.

"Why yes I do! they don't come and visit us often but, I heard that they're doing great." Wendy said to me.

"How's life in Neverland doing along guys?" Wendy asked us.

"It's going along very good actually, where's from the past so, it's still going along great!" Jake said to her.

" Oh yes, I could tell Captain Jake." Wendy said to him.

"But mother, wouldn't that break the space time continuum?" Danny asked her.

"Oh Danny, you got to stop watching back in the future." Wendy told her son.

"I will not stop watching that movie, it's funny." Danny said to his mother.

"Hey Isabella does Danny remind you of Cubby right now?" Jacob asked his wife.

"He sure does Jacob, I miss him." Isabella said to her husband.

"He's right there!" Jacob said to his wife while pointing at me.

"Not the twelve-year-old Cubby honey, I'm talking about our Cubby. You know the one that left Neverland because Stormy and him broke up." Isabella said as she covered her mouth.

"Wait, what did your wife say Jacob?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess there's no point hiding it anymore." Jacob said to all of us.

" Cubby, the reason why you left Neverland, is the reason why you and Stormy broke up. It wasn't working for you two So, you made your decision, and left Neverland for good." Jacob said to me.

" Okay that explains a lot, but how come you two didn't go to the mainland?" I asked them.

"Well, we wanted to but we had to stay back to take care of Peter Pan he was really sick." Jacob said to me as Wendy was sad to hear that news.

"Peter Pan died?" we all asked him in shocked.

"It happens. after we broke the news to everyone around Neverland, they were all upset. including Captain Hook. I know, it's shocking, it was for us to." Isabella said to us.

"Well, at least our Peter Pan is still alive and well." Jake said to them.

"Yes at least your Peter Pan is still alive, back in the past." Isabella said to him.

"Mother can can I be excused?* Jane asked her as Wendy nodded her head as she went upstairs.

"Is Jane okay Wendy?" I asked her.

"Jane was the second person to meet Peter Pan. after she heard about his death, she wasn't the same. She still believe him but every time I go up there and talk to her, I just see her holding a stuffed Peter Pan doll, and crying on her bed.

"Poor Jane." I said to myself.

"Jake, can I be excused?" I asked him.

"Your going to go talk to your girlfriend?" Jake asked me as everyone heard him while I was blushing.

"Go Cubby!" Wendy said to me as I was now confused.

"Wait Wendy, aren't you mad at me that I have a crush on your daughter?" I asked her.

" no, I understand. And the way my daughter looked at you, remind me of the first day I fell in love with Peter Pan. So, I understand go talk to her." Wendy said to me as I heard a knock at the door.

Once I open the door it was future Cubby! or in this case Robert.

"Are you Cubby?" Robert asked me.

"Yes I am, and you must be future me." I said to him.

"Precisely! I want to talk to Jacob and Isabella, because I feel like I haven't spoken to them in years." Robert said to me as I let him in.

"Cubby who's at the...? Robert!" Jacob said as everyone got up.

"Hello, Jake and Izzy good to see you guys again." Robert said he them as I went upstairs.

**Author's Note**: **Cliffhanger! we have a cliffhanger! hahaha woohoo, we finally get to see Robert Adrien Andrews all grown up. but don't worry, John and Michael darling will appear in the next chapter. Give me some ideas on how they appear... and we will also see how Jane and younger Cubby reenact to one another. I also need ideas on that as well please this is getting really good and I don't want to stop I really don't... So, please give me some ideas in a review I'm begging you, please. Thank you!****And also, should I do another crossover between Jake and the Neverland Pirates? and which crossover should I do? **


	20. Chapter 20 What will the Future hold Par

**Wendy**: Hey, time for another Chapter!

**Jane**: Yeah!

**Danny**: Laquan, get this Chapter started!.

**Me**: You got it cutie

**Danny**: "Giggles"

* * *

**Chapter 20 What will the Future hold Part 4**

**Isabella's POV**

As our Cubby came into the dinning room, I was in tears as I hugged him.

"It's so good to see you again Cubs!" I said to him.

"Are you kidding, Izzy it's good to see you again." Cubs said to me as I giggled.

" Hey, Cubs, why did you and Stormy broke up?" Cubby asked him.

" Well, it wasn't working out for the two of cuz she's a mermaid and I am a Pirate. Well, used to be a Pirate but anymore." Cubs said to him.

"Well, I got to go, I'll see you all later on." Cubs said to us as he was about to walk out but Cubby stopped him.

"no don't go, please." Cubby said to his future self as Cubs kneeled down to us level.

"I have to go buddy, but you go live your pirate life. I sure did, and I had the best time. but it's time for me to grow up, you should do the same." Cubs said to him as he ruffled his hair.

" but what about Jane?" Cubby asked him.

"Just, go make her happy, because the future will change. oh yeah and even though we broke up with Stormy, we're still great friends anyway." cubs said to him.

"Wait a second stormy and I are still friends even though we broke up?" Cubby asked him.

" Yeah we do! just so you know, even though we're not together anymore, you always still have your friends." Cubs said to him as he got up.

"Don't worry future Cubby, will make sure this little guy doesn't do anything stupid." Jake said to him.

"Who you calling little guy?" Both of them asked him.

"Hey, I'm just saying you two." Jake said to them.

"Oh, okay Jake! Anyway, I gotta go." Cubs said to us as he then left.

**Author's Note: Don't worry, we'll see John and Michael in the next Chapter. But how should they surprise their big sister Wendy? Give me ideas in a review. Thanks!**


	21. Chapter 21 A Darling reunion

**Jake**: Hey everyone, time for another chapter. So, in this Chapter you will see John and his little brother Michael reunite with their big sister Wendy. But will it turn out okay? And also my future self won't be happy to see John for some reason. Why? we'll, just have to read and find out.

**Me**: Don't worry Jake, I will make sure this reunion goes well I hope.

**Jake**: Thanks: Now, let's get this Chapter started!

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I do not on Jake and the Neverland Pirates, they do not belong to Disney Junior anymore. but I do own season 5.

* * *

**Chapter 21 A Darling reunion**

**Wendy's POV**

After dinner was over, Hutchinson's went into the living room and watched TV while my husband and I cleaned up the dishes.

"Well that was an interesting dinner." I said to my husband Edward.

"Yes sweetie that was an interesting dinner, but are you sure that little boy can help our daughter?" Edward asked me.

"Of course! I've known Cubby a long time and he knows what to do."

" But isn't it weird that Cubby is named after one of the Lost boys?" Edward asked me.

" Well yes but that doesn't matter, what matters is that our daughter Jane will get better. She has one of Captain Jake's crew to take care of her." I said to him as I kissed his cheek.

"I love you Wendy." Edward said to me.

"I love you too sweetie pie!" I said to him.

**Jacob's POV**

As my wife and I were in the living room watching TV, Jake and Izzy came in.

"Oh, hey guys is everything okay?" I asked them.

"Yeah, everything's just fine, but we just wanted to know something about ourselves." Izzy said to me.

"What do you want to know sweetie?" Isabella asked her.

"Well, is Jacob a good husband to you?" Izzy asked her.

"Of course he is, he's the best husband I ever married." Isabella said to her.

"Is Isabella a good wife?" Jake asked me.

" Of course she is, Jake you don't need to worry about all of that. just so you know, you two are going to grow up to be us and just make it the best future you can ever have." I said to him as I ruffled his er my young hair.

" Well, okay." Jake said to me.

"Hey, how about the two of you sit on our laps." I suggested to them.

" but isn't that weird? I mean having ourselves sit on our future selves laps?" Izzy asked us.

"No, it's not weird." I said to her as isabella and I picked them up and placed them on our laps.

"This is so adorable right now Isabella." I said to my wife.

" It sure is Jakey." Isabella said to me as we kissed.

"Aww, look Izzy fell asleep on my shoulder." I said to her.

"I look so cute." Isabella said about her younger self.

"I'll take her." Jake said to me as I handed him the sleeping Izzy to him in his arms.

"Our younger selves look so cute together." I said to my wife.

"Yeah they do." Isabella said to me.

**John's POV**

As Michael and I arrived at our old childhood home, we got out of the car walked up the stairs and ring the doorbell.

**Wendy's POV**

Once I heard the doorbell, I locked up to it looked through the peephole and saw my siblings. So, I opened the door.

"Oh my God John Michael, it's good to see you two." I said to my brothers as I hugged them.

"It's good to see you too Wendy." Michael said to me as I picked them up.

"Wendy, I'm too big to get picked up. I'm not a baby anymore." Michael said to me as John and I laughed.

"I'm so sorry, force of habit." I said to my little brother.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" I asked them.

"We just wanted to surprise you. Wendy, we missed you." John said to me.

"Oh I Miss You boyz too, but I have a lot of things on my mind right now. starting with your niece Jane. she's been really sad since Peter Pan died but, don't worry Cubby is taking care of that." I said to the boys.

"Wait Cubby! you mean the aww coconuts Cubby, he's here Wendy?" Michael asked me.

" Yes, well apparently the younger versions of Jake and his crew are here. with their future selves it's weird." I said to them.

"Now, I wouldn't say...? John? Jacob said as he walk over with his wife.

"Oh, hello Jacob, it's good to see you again. I hope you're not mad but what I did years ago back on Neverland.

"John, I'm not mad besides, that was a long time ago." Jacob said to him.

"Well, we overstayed our welcome, Jake, Izzy, Cubby, David and Daniel, we're LEAVING!" Jacob said to them.

"What we're leaving already aww man." Jake said disappointed.

"But I don't want to leave." Cubby said to me.

"Jacob Alex Hutchinson, Isabella Rose green, David Hernandez Hutchinson, Danielle Elizabeth Green, and Robert Adrien Andrews get on Bucky right now, we're leaving." I said to them.

"I'll never forget you Cubby!" Jane said to him as Cubby blew a kiss to her.

"I love you Jane!" Cubby said to her as Jane blushed.

"I love you too Cubby." Jane said to him as we sailed back to Neverland.

**Jake's POV**

As we arrived back to Neverland, Jacob opens a portal to our time.

"You guys are leaving now!" Jacob said to us.

"But, will we lose our memories?" Izzy asked him.

"No, you won't." Jacob said to her.

"Dad, don't make them leave now." David said to him.

"I'm sorry son but I can't let the space-time Continuum collapse." Jacob said to our son.

"Jakey, this isn't about the space time continuum is it?" Isabella asked him.

"No, it's about John." Jacob said to his wife.

"What about John, is he okay?" Danielle asked him.

"Look I didn't want to say anything in front of Wendy, but John darling has cancer." Jacob said to us as we were shocked to here this.

" What, who else knows about this Jacob?" I asked him.

"We all do, including Michael, Jake." Jacob said to me.

"Wow, John darling, has cancer." Cubby said in shocked.

"Is Wendy going to find out soon Jacob?" I asked him.

"Yeah she'll find out soon, but don't worry about it Jake, it wasn't your fault. It just happens." Jacob said to me.

As Jacob closed the portal, we were confused.

"Weren't you going to send us home Jacob?" Cubby asked him.

"Why don't you guys stay with us for a little while." Jacob suggested to us.

"Are you sure?" I asked him.

"Yeah I'm sure!" Jacob said to us.

**Author's Note: looks like Jake and his crew are staying in the future for a while. And I feel bad for John cuz he has cancer. What do you guys think. Let me know in a review.**


End file.
